


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 508

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [52]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 508 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 508  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 508

INDRA  
My Queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai Haiplana._

OCTAVIA & MADI  
All of me for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Omon gon oson._


End file.
